Close your eyes and fly
by NejiHyuga14
Summary: What happens if Neji was brought up a different way? What if he met Tenten differently? Would he fall in love? Read to find out!


_**Hey everyone, Srry for not updating thelect elemental six but here's a new story to make up for it**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**disclaimer do not own naruto**_

**Close your eyes**

"Why are you home so late?"

"Does it matter? Not like as if you care and its none of your business, you old hag"

"What did you call me?And your breath stings of beer. Did you go drinking again? Do you know how long ive been waiting for you? its 4am right now! You've been gambling again haven't you?"

"No i haven't and why is that everything i do has got to do with gambling?"

"You always go gambling and use all our savings in one flush! The debt and rent are due tomorrow! Do you know how it feels to see all the money that you've been working so hard on wasted away by her own husband?"

"Stop talking about that! It's got none of your business and besides, I need another 400 pounds again for the debt."

"You never pay the debt anyway and what can I talk about now? About how you d always spent every night at the strip club with other sluts?"

"Right then, you've crossed the line, women. You are gonna pay and give me 400 pounds!"

A petrified Neji hid under the covers while outside the voices got louder and louder and finally, it was the final straw... Fighting broke out as usual. He could hear throws being thrown about. A loud clash hit his bedroom door. Neji crawled to the door and slowly opened it and saw a shattered picture of him and his loving parents when they were younger. He placed it next to his bed. That's how he felt and how his life was: shattered into millions of pieces.

Hello, my name is Neji hyuga

I'm going to tell you about my life until now.

It's very important and right now, my life is literally over

The reason? Nah it's not something stupid like my parents won't buy me a sports car or anything like that. Well, now that you've got me started on my parents, ill tell you about about them. They ate one of the main reasons my life was totally shattered in a couple of seconds.

Well, how should I put it? Well... they argue a lot and throw things at each other sometimes if it got hectic. They have 3 types of angry.

1st one is when they are just irritated at each other over something unimportant.

2nd one is a bit more scary. Their voices raise higher and you've gotta stop talking. Like right now.

3rd one is when it goes out of control and their voices sound high, almost crazy.

Then, my dad his me for no reason. That's right, he's an abusive dad to my mom and I . It's true but it's only one of the many problems in my teenage life. I live in fear and terror every day and school is the only place I can get rid of my troubles and put my whole mind into studying.

Flashback ( after fighting)

Hiashi came into the dark room. It was neji's room. He strides to the futon on the dusty floor. He saw Neji's peaceful but fake sleeping face and his face softened. But in a blink of an eye, it hardened into an almost mad anger. He grabbed neji's collar and pulled it up. Neji was suffocating

"Think you could get away with telling your mother about everything? Think again." His face went into a mad evil grin.

Neji coughed and sputtered in his grasp.

"That's right, cough and suffocate until you die! But that would be too easy for you. I'm gonna make you live a painful, slow life as punishment." He slapped him, pulled his hair, kicked him again and again until neji's couldn't even breathe. Hiashi saw the photo next to neji's bed and kicked it over him.

"Let that be a lesson for you, you little brat" he sneered as he left the room.

Flash back ends.

All that happened many years ago. My mother and I lived in fear of my dad everyday for the past 6 years. That was, until my mother went to hospital with breast cancer. She then died. She always agreed that one day, we would run away together. Liar. She ran away and abandoned me.

That didn't stop anything at all. Actually, to be honest, everything was worse. My dad blamed me for my mother's death, thinking I was a "never meant to be born child"

He's tried to kill me many times and threw my phone away so I couldn't contact anyone. My dad forced me to go to work and as soon as I get the money, he takes it and leaves the house for so many hours.

I thought my life was over. I was alive but I felt like I was dead. Until I met Her.

She changed my whole life and tried to help me as much as she could. Even the little things matter, she'd always said. To be honest, it was true and her little actions, put sparkles in my black life.

I met her first when I was walking past the music room, late at night because I had forgotten my history book.

Flashback

I tiptoed past the office room as I heard a sound come further down the hallway. Silently, I chased after it down. I stopped in front of music room 14.

Light was inside and a calm melody was playing on the piano. A beautiful, harmonic voice came flowing with the music.

I found myself inside the room. A girl with brown hair and 2 buns on her head was singing, filling the room with a rich, melody. It was true music to my ears. She was too focused to notice me in the room. As she ended, she finally felt my presence and swirled around. My eyes widened. She... She was beautiful, no beautiful cant compare to her, she ... She was a goddess in a human body.

Her beautiful, chocolate brown and sparkling eyes connected with mine. A shiver went up my spine.

Flashback ends

She was Tenten. Beautiful, calm, never angry, great at soothing anger. Honestly, I still can't believe she chose me. Of all the handsome men in the world, she chose me to be her boyfriend. Yep, it's true. I believe she probably felt the connection when we first looked into each other's eyes.

We were going out, but it was a big secret to keep from my half sick father. Tenten was the first to find out my secret. I seriously believed she would ditch me, just like mother. Boy, was I wrong. She stayed by my side all the time. She couldn't stop the beating but always comforted me and healed my wounds.

In her eyes, I saw true love. It wasn't fake or pretend or a lie. It was love. I saw it. And I looked at her the same way too.

My life before meeting her was like a piece of paper. It was crushed and teared, never able to heal. But She came along and she was able to smooth some parts, although knowing it was impossible for me to heal fully. I still remember the time I asked her out.

Flashback

We were sitting back to back on top of a lush green hill, against a Sakura tree.

The wind blew against our faces, while the Sakura petals blew away, being lost to the control of the wind.

It was peaceful. Quiet. Just right for the moment I'd been waiting for months.

"Hey Tenten. I want to talk to you"

"Wow you sound awfully serious! Okay, shoot"

"We'll, I was wondering if you would go out with m me?"

Tenten turned her back to face my blushing face. It had no expression. My heart fell. Then it broke into a dazzling smile. She leapt on top of me,

I struggled from her weight and from shock. We tumbled down the hill, until we reached the bottom and landed in a pile of swept up Sakura petals. Tenten was on top of me. Her face was red and smiling.

"Yes" she whispered into my ear. The very noise ringed into my ear again and again. "Yes" "yes"

We kissed and I placed and Sakura blossom into her hair.

As we sat together, backs against the Sakura tree with my head on her lap, she sang the song she was singing when we first met.

I fell asleep , basked in her lovingly warmth.

Flashback ends

We were happy, we were happy to be in each other's arms and were happy in each other's warmth and love for each other.

I thought we could be like this forever, but it stopped one day.

My father had becalmed suspicious of my behaviour and trailed me to where I going to have a date with Tenten. Our 100th one. We were going to celebrate it together with a picnic at the Sakura blossom where we first kissed. It was supposed to be beautiful. It was supposed to be memorable. It was supposed to happen...

My father saw at a distance our happiness and instantly became jealous. Just as we were crossing the road, he got his old car and drove at a crazy speed towards us. I should've seen it coming. I should've paid attention.

When we realised, it was too late. I saw a glimpse of the familiar maddening grin on me father's face in the window, then I felt myself fall backwards. Someone had pushed me away from the car.

I looked back at Tenten. Tenten had pushed me away. It was her. I saw her smile one last sad smile at me. She mouthed something at me.

Then all went black.

"Live on"

It was the exact same words my mother had said once. It stirred a memory. Then, it was lost, lost into the darkness, lost forever.

T... Tenten was dead. She'd died in the crash and died instantly. Father had crashed into her and had ran off, not before grabbing me and dragging me into the car and driving off.

As I returned home, I finally woke up. Father dragged me by the collar into our house. He was not mad, he was so mad, he needed to be hospitalised. That was all I had to say. Instead of hitting me, he used a knife and started to stab me.

"Let that be a lesson for you!" He said over and over again. He threw me into my room. He told me to stay put or he would kill me.

Fortunately, he'd done this so many times, I had already made a secret passageway to escape from the room. It was a trapdoor under my bed.

Painfully, I crawled through and stood up outside. I heard the ambulance and the police coming into this direction.

I had to escape. Limping, I slowly made way for the forest I had so many time went in with my Tenten.

I had arrived. It was the Sakura tree. The one where we were supposed to spend our 100th anniversary of dates. I lay down on my back against the tree. Ignoring the trail of blood under my feet, I looked up into the sky.

The Sakura had shed all of its petals, it's warmth and was bare, it had lost everything it ever had. Closing my eyes, I thought of tenten. The chocolate smell if her hair, the chirpy and bubbly personality and the very way she talked. Lastly, I thought of the look of love in her eyes, the one she'd always looked at me when she thought I was asleep and secretly kissed me.

I felt my head spinning and when I opened my eyes, everything was blurry.

I guess it was time to follow mother up to the open skies where Tenten was, waiting for me.

A figure hovered above me. It was Tenten with a silky white gown above me. I wasn't surprised. They always said you saw things you didn't actually see when you were about to die. Tenten smiled softly and a single tear fell from her eye and fell on my cheek. I reached up to grab her but my hand went right through her. She slowly floated up the sky. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes for the last time. The pain on my stomach had long faded into numbness. I felt my conscious fade away.

"Wait for me, Tenten."

_thx For reading and please review or comment! A bit bloody but I did try to put some romance in it. There's a but of neji OOC and there isn't much speech from Tenten but please no flames! personally I think the part when Tenten sings would best fit cafe and sound by Taylor swift _

_review plez_

_ciao!_


End file.
